FlamingoMask
FlamingoMask & The Units is an RP that took place on March 15, 2017. Story FlamingoMask was gliding around at Yokohama and investigating up until he decided to move on from that and start practicing some "new moves" of his, such as a new one he wanted to do known as "Light Disc". He went to an empty area and began practicing this new move...but he kept messing up, causing him to shoot out several light beams that went all over the place. Meanwhile also in Yokohama, Cotton, Ayame, Unica and Sagiri traveled to Yokohama, as they were planning to perform there. A light beam approached near Cotton, Ayame, Unica and Sagiri's place though. Cotton and Ayame decided to then look out and investigate where the light beams were coming from. As they soon found out; the source was from FlamingoMask himself. FlamingoMask then spotted the two and at first thought they were two kaijins sent by Gevaudan to kill him; however this was not the case, as Ayame soon brought to his attention. Ayame introduced herself (along with Cotton) to FlamingoMask; to which eased FlamingoMask down quite a bit. As Cotton and Ayame were about to leave FlamingoMask alone however, terror then struck; Gehara attacked Yokohama! FlamingoMask, Ayame and Cotton went back to regroup with Unica and Sagiri, to alert them of the situation. FlamingoMask told the four Units to get the fleeing civilians to safety while he would take care of Gehara. Ayame and Cotton however wanted to fight with him, as they said that they could fight the beast too. While FlamingoMask didn't doubt them, he wasn't totally sure. Ayame and Cotton then took out their energy weapons, an energy crossbow and an energy baton, and then stated that while they couldn't size-shift, they could still pack a punch against Gehara. FlamingoMask was convinced and let them fight with him; Ayame then told Unica and Sagiri to get the civilians to safety. FlamingoMask, Cotton and Ayame then flew up to combat Gehara, FlamingoMask changing into giant size and walking towards Gehara. FlamingoMask punched at Gehara's face and then fired a light beam against him, which Gehara retaliated by slashing his fists against FlamingoMask. Ayame and Cotton helped FlamingoMask however, with Ayame firing her energy arrows against Gehara, creating some explosions around Gehara. Cotton then flew up and bashed her energy baton against Gehara's face. FlamingoMask leaped back and punched and kicked against Gehara some more. Gehara fought back by blasting out a smokescreen breath from his mouth against the three, causing the three to be lost in the smog cloud; only for Gehara then to ambush the three, flicking at Cotton and Ayame with his tail, sending the two robots flying away. Gehara then bashed at FlamingoMask, before then flinging him down to the ground. Gehara then wrapped his hair tendrils at FlamingoMask, reeling him closer to himself, however Ayame then flew back up and launched her energy arrows at Gehara's hair tendrils, freeing FlamingoMask, followed up by Ayame then firing some energy arrows at Gehara's face. As Gehara staggered back, this allowed Cotton and Ayame to combat him some more. FlamingoMask then got back up and took out his Wrecking Flail, wailing it one Gehara. FlamingoMask then finished off Gehara by then leaping up and performing his Flamingo Kick against him, sending Gehara flying into the seas, creating a big splash. FlamingoMask, Cotton and Ayame then struck victorious poses, and then went back down to the ground, FlamingoMask changing back into normal size. With Unica and Sagiri back with them, FlamingoMask thanked Ayame for freeing him from Gehara; which Ayame replied back to him that it was no problem. Ayame then asked FlamingoMask if he wanted to come over with her, Cotton, Unica and Sagiri over at the hotel they booked in, as they had room for more one person to come with them. FlamingoMask said yes and then followed the four Units to the hotel. Important Events * Unit 1 Cotton is introduced. * Unit 2 Ayame is introduced. * Unit 3 Unica is introduced. * Unit 4 Sagiri is introduced. * Geharha is introduced. * FlamingoMask from here on out becomes allies with the Units and they become a team of sorts. Trivia * Originally the main villain of the RP was going to be Watermelon Idiom, but he was pushed back to later. Category:Battles Category:Events